Troublesome Love
by mymalibu8
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino have been friends for a long time. Now that they're older, it's time to start thinking about their future. Will they end up together, or find new love? (Rated T for now, could become M much later ;) )
1. Chapter 1-If Only I Had Known

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Thanks for checking out my fanfic! This is the first time I've ever done anything like this, but I am an avid Tumblr roleplayer, so playing characters is something I've been doing for a while! I was inspired to write this based on events that have happened to me or my friends IRL, and I thought it kind of went with these characters.

A little background on this story: I see Shika, Ino and Choji to be around the age of 22-23, and they are not living with their parents any longer. They do, however, all live in the same apartment complex, but separate apartments.

Also, I went with ShikaIno because it's pretty much my OTP. Years ago, I read an AU fanfic about these two that really stuck with me, and I've shipped them ever since. So, I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE feel free to review! I love any type of comments or criticisms you can offer! I know my grammar isn't perfect, and there may be some slight spelling errors, so if any of those really stood out to you, let me know and I'll make a note to work of it! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it XD

* * *

Chapter 1- If Only I Had Known.

_Crash_

That was the sound the box Shikamaru had been carrying made when he dropped it on the wood floor of the Yamanaka flower shop. After carrying that box halfway across the village, he needed to set it down for a moment and rest his tired arms.

"Shikamaru!" That shrill voice never failed to send chills up his spine, and he quickly turned and watched Ino walk through the back door of her parent's shop. "That better not have been the sound of the box of bulbs being thrown on the ground. If any of those are damaged, you're paying for them!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep it down Ino. Yeesh, I barely even dropped them!" Shikamaru grumbled, opening the box to show Ino that all of the bulbs were still safe and sound. "See? Good as new." Once she was satisfied, he closed the box and pushed it over to the corner of the storage room to be sorted through later.

The two of them made their way to the front of the store. Seemed like things were pretty quiet today, so Ino had asked Shikamaru to help her bring in some of the new plants and supplies. Checking off the bulbs on her clipboard, she nodded. "Alright, that's the last of it. Thanks again for your help, Shikamaru!" Ino said cheerfully, grabbing an old rag to wipe off the counter.

"No problem, Ino. You sure worked me hard…" Shikamaru sighed, taking a seat behind the counter. "The shop's closing soon, right? Got any plans tonight?" He asked, half trying to make conversation, half wondering if she wanted to join him for dinner.

Shikamaru and Ino had known each other for years, having both been members of Team 10 as genin. Even before that, their fathers had been on the same team as well, so they were forced to play together as kids. Back then, Shikamaru had found not only Ino, but any female to be troublesome. They were always whining about boys, or clothes, or spreading unnecessary rumors. It got on his nerves. But as he grew older, his relationship and views of Yamanaka Ino dramatically changed.

Years after leaving Team Ten, all three of it's members, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, had moved on to become chunin, and Shikamaru had been promoted to jounin after successfully completing a mission to capture one of the village's most notorious criminals. Choji was still working on being promoted to jounin, and Ino had taken over her parent's flower shop while trying to perfect her medical ninjutsu.

They had moved out of their parents homes, and bought their own separate apartments. However, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all lived in the same apartment complex, with Shikamaru and Choji on the second floor and Ino directly below them.

Lately, the only thing Shikamaru's parents would talk about was marriage. It was true that Shikamaru was starting to become the age to consider such things, but he had no real interest in any of the women his age in Konoha. Every time he pictured himself dating one of them, he would find some way of making it not work.

To this day, there was only one girl in the whole village that Shikamaru could even remotely see himself being with: Yamanaka Ino. The girl he grew up with, now lives above, and whose flower shop he was now standing in. For weeks, Shikamaru had been waiting for the right moment to share his feelings with Ino, and thought maybe he had found the perfect opportunity.

"Hm?" Ino finally acknowledged his question, turning from where she was at the counter to answer him. "Actually, I have plans tonight." She said, blushing a little. "I'm going on a date with Sasuke."

_I'm going on a date with Sasuke._

Shikamaru replayed that sentence in his head over and over again. _Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? She still has a thing for him? _He thought to himself, his mind racing. Years ago, Uchiha Sasuke had left the village to get revenge on his older brother for killing his parents. Most of the citizens of Konoha, like Shikamaru, saw Sasuke as a traitor.

It wasn't until years later that the Uchiha showed up at the village gates, covered in blood and fatal wounds, and the village had no choice but to offer him medical attention. Sasuke was still recovering to this day, and was under strict provision, but he was allowed to get up and walk around Konoha and communicate with the villagers. Where he had gone and what he had done while he was gone remained a mystery.

Shikamaru never had, and never will trust Uchiha Sasuke, so when Ino told him about their upcoming date, he couldn't help but feel concerned. Maybe even a little jealous of the raven haired boy.

In that moment, so many questions popped into Shikamaru's head. _Where is he taking you? How long will you be gone? How long have you been seeing him? Is it anything serious?_

But instead of asking one of those questions, he replied, "That's nice." His tone was lazy, almost bored with this news, as if he saw it coming from a mile away. Shikamaru had never wanted to slam his head into a wall more than he did in that moment.

"Right?" Ino replied happily. "I was able to catch him on my way to work yesterday, and I finally built up enough courage to ask him to dinner. Isn't this great? If things go smoothly tonight, I'll have Sasuke in the bag, and he'll never want to hang out with Sakura again!" She almost cackled, leaving Shikamaru in shock.

_So, this was all Ino's idea. Great…I should have known I didn't stand a chance. _He thought to himself, sulking a little. If there was ever a time to tell Ino how he felt, it would be now. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Hey, Ino. I-" Shikamaru was interrupted by Ino as she looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Shikamaru! Why didn't you tell me it was this late! Do you think you could close up the shop so I can start getting ready? Thanks! I'll come by your place tomorrow~"

Before he could even get another word in, Ino was rushing to the back of the store to get her purse. Just as Shikamaru was getting up to run after her, he heard the back door slam closed, indicating Ino had already left. He sighed to himself in the now empty flower shop.

He sent the rest of the afternoon sitting alone in the shop. Not a single customer came by, and before he knew it, the sun was setting and it was time for the shop to close. Shikamaru locked up all the door, and started back to his apartment.

As he walked, he couldn't stop thinking of how stupid he was. He should have spoken up a lot earlier. If things went well between Sasuke and Ino tonight, it very well could be that Shikamaru would be receiving an invitation to their wedding in the near future. The thought made his stomach churn.

But, that was only one scenario. Say things didn't go well tonight. Well, that would put Shikamaru in a good position. He would be the shoulder to cry on, in a way. He secretly prayed that Ino would screw up on the date tonight. But for now, it was probably best for him to not think about that date, and try to find something to occupy himself with.

Once back at his apartment, Shikamaru sorted through the books on his bookshelf, and found a novel Naruto had given him for his birthday. It was a mystery novel, and a popular one at that. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to read it. Settling down in his chair, he turned to the cover, and started the book.

Not even Shikamaru could have predicted what would happen that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for reading, and remember to review! Chapter 2 will be up shortly!


	2. Chapter 2-Drunken Nights and Hungover Mo

**Author's Note:** OMG! You guys are so awesome! Thanks so, so much to those who already read my first chapter, and even more to those who left a sweet review! Really, you guys make me want to keep writing, so I will!

Quick Note: This chapter includes parts that are from Ino's POV. I've separatedthem. Let me know what you think, and thanks again everyone!

* * *

Troublesome Love

Chapter 2- Drunken Nights and Hungover Mornings

Hours later, Shikamaru woke up to a loud crash outside his apartment. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he checked the time on his watch. It was barely past 3am. Picking up the book from his lap, he noticed that he had barely finished two chapters. After a long day of working for Ino, Shikamaru hadn't realized just how exhausted he was, and fell asleep in his chair.

He marked his place in his novel, and slowly stood up from his chair, only to hear another loud noise come from outside. Who in their right mind would be up this late and making so much racket? Shikamaru put his book back on the shelf, and moved over to the window to see what was going on.

Through the thick darkness of the night, he could make out a lone figure, thrashing around with something in it's hand, almost as if it were dancing. Some drunken fool, for sure. Taking a closer look, Shikamaru could see the person's hair was tied in a long ponytail. Funny, it almost looked like…no, it couldn't be. Could it?

Now very curious, Shikamaru put on a coat and walked outside, only to realize what he hoped was not true really was. There she was: Yamanaka Ino, thrashing and jerking around with what looked to be a half empty bottle of sake in her hand. Every once in a while, she would hold the bottle to her lips and take a long swig. Her feet kicked around several rocks at her feet, and she was mumbling something that was inaudible from his distance. Shikamaru sighed and said only one word before he headed for the stairs:

"Troublesome."

As he made his way down the stairs, Shikamaru remembered what had happened tonight. The date with Sasuke. She had gone out with Sasuke and was now this drunk? What the hell could have happened?

Finally, Shikamaru reached the street, and observed Ino's thrashing for a few more moments before she turned around and noticed him watching her. "Shikamaruuuuu~" She stuttered, walking towards him. "You're up really really really late you know. Really late. Why are you up this late, Shika?" She took another swig from the bottle in her hand.

Shikamaru made quick work of prying the bottle from her hand and tried his best to keep her steady. "The question is, why are you out so late, Ino? I came out here because I heard you. Hell, I'll bet half the neighborhood could hear you! What happened?"

"Oh, Shikamaru~ you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. Sasuke though? Sasuke's a meanie face. A big meanie. I never want to see Uchiha Sasuke again. Never in my entire life." Ino explained, using large hand gestures and leaning all of her weight on Shikamaru.

"Sasuke? Sasuke did something to you? Did he hurt you?" His free hand wrapped around Ino's waist, trying to support her as she leaned on him. "Hurt me? Psh. I can take care of myself, Shika. Nobody can hurt me!" Ino nearly screamed.

Shikamaru sighed. This was getting him nowhere fast, and she was talking so loud, he was afraid she would wake the neighbors. "Alright, alright, shhh Ino." He said, trying to calm her down. "We'll worry about that tomorrow. Let's just get you inside for now. Where's your key?"

"Key?" Ino looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't need a key. I can knock down that door easily!" She started kicking the air, and Shikamaru struggled to hold her down. "Cut it out! You're going to hurt yourself, Ino!" He yelled, trying to get her under control. After a moment, she settled down, and her whole body went limp. Shikamaru sighed and grumbled to himself. Ino had probably lost her key or forgotten it at the restaurant. Shikamaru had no choice…

"Alright, let's go." Shikamaru said to the non-responsive Ino. By this time, the bottle of sake had been discarded, and was lying on the ground next to the curb. Shikamaru reached underneath Ino's legs and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. Now that he could see her face again, he could see that she had apparently fallen asleep.

_Ino…what have you gotten into now? _Shikamaru wondered as he carried her up the stairs, and kicked open the door to his apartment. He carried her inside and closed the door behind him with his foot before heading for his bedroom.

Once there, he carefully set Ino down on his bed and turned down the covers. He made sure to tuck her in nice and tight, and turned off the lights to let her sleep. Making his way over to the couch, Shikamaru shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the rack before sitting down and burying his face in his hands. If he hadn't been there tonight to take care of her, where would Ino be in the morning? He couldn't even think about it.

He made a bed for himself on the couch and laid down. He tried several times to lull himself to sleep, but every time he would awaken when his mind turned to the Yamanaka girl sleeping in his bed. He got up several times that night just to check on her.

Finally, Shikamaru was able to fall asleep, and ended up getting about four hours of sleep before he was awakened by a sound coming from the bathroom. Sitting up, he listened for a moment. Yes, he knew that sound anywhere. He stood up from the couch, and moved to the kitchen to grab a towel before heading towards the sound of Ino throwing up in the bathroom.

* * *

It was a night she wished had never happened. It had started off slow, with her getting all dolled up for her big date, spraying her perfume on heavily. Thank goodness Shikamaru had been with her at the shop and was able to close for her. She would thank him by baking him some cookies tomorrow.

By the time 7 o'clock rolled around, Ino was already standing outside the restaurant, waiting for Sasuke. She had chosen to wear her new purple dress that she bought specifically for the occasion, her hair tied back in her signature ponytail. Soon, she spotted the raven haired Uchiha walking down the road, and waved him over. She greeted him warmly, and he responded with a rather cold greeting of his own.

After they had settled into a table and ordered, Ino started to make small talk with her date. However, every time she would try and ask Sasuke a question, he would respond with a one or two word answer, if he responded at all. Ino had known Sasuke wasn't very talkative, but this was ridiculous.

By the end of dinner, both Sasuke and Ino were silent, finishing off their meals. When the check arrived, Sasuke refused to give it a second look, and passed it straight to Ino, coldly saying, "the only reason I even agreed to this date is because of the free food."

Of course, Ino was furious, and decided right them and there that was the last time she would ever talk to Uchiha Sasuke. Here she was, all dressed up and pretty, and she felt like this entire night was a waste of time. Even Shikamaru would have been better company than Sasuke was.

She was so ticked that on her way home, she spent the last of her money on an expensive bottle of sake. She was going to save it for when she got home, but somehow the bottle got opened and before she knew it, she was floating on a cloud with a half-empty sake bottle in her hand. It was a miracle she even made it home to her apartment.

Once outside the complex, she started talking to herself, kicking rocks at a nearby dumpster and taking swigs from the bottle in her hand. The nerve of that Sasuke…to treat her like that after she had worked up the courage to ask him out. What a bastard.

Soon, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to notice her old friend Shikamaru behind her. Boy, was she glad to see someone she knew appreciated her.

The rest of the night was a complete blur, and the next thing Ino knew, she was waking up in an unfamiliar bed. After a moment, she sat straight up, trying to remember where she was, what she had done. She was thankful to find that she was still in her dress from the night before, and didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. Taking a closer look around the room, she realized that she recognized it. _How did I get into Shikamaru's bedroom? And where's Shikamaru?_

Just as she finished those thoughts, her stomach lurched, and she jumped for the bed, racing for the bathroom that was thankfully just down the hallway. Leaning down in front of the toilet, she let her insides completely drain out, and stayed that way for several minutes, until she felt a pair of warm hands pulling her hair back behind her head.

* * *

After the gruesome deed was done, Shikamaru sat next to the blonde on the bathroom floor, wiping off her face with the wet towel. She seemed to be a little more aware of what was going on now, but she would probably be down for the day. Good thing it was Sunday, and the flower shop was closed.

"Seems like you had quite the night." Shikamaru said as he wiped off her mouth. Once he was finished, Ino spoke up. "Ugh…it was awful, Shika. Sasuke was so rude all throughout dinner. He even made me pay for the entire meal! After he left, I ended up buying that bottle of sake on my way home. Guess I overdid it." Ino sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I'm such an idiot for even thinking Sasuke would give me a chance…"

Shikamaru sighed and pulled Ino's face up so he could finished wiping her off. "It wasn't your fault, you had no idea something like this would happen, Ino. Let's just be thankful you're safe and not dwell on the past, alright?" He finished with her and stood up from the floor. "Now, try and get some more rest, okay?" He said as he turned on the water of the bathroom sink, washing off his towel.

He was thankful Ino was safe and sound, with little severe damages to her body. As Ino walked out the door and entered the bedroom again, Shikamaru sighed. What was he going to do with her?

After the bathroom was cleaned up, he moved back to the kitchen, and started making something for both of them to eat. He found a can of chicken soup in the cupboard, and decided that was most likely good for people who were sick. Thank goodness it was easy to make. Shikamaru had never been much of a cook.

An hour later, the soup was finished, and Shikamaru made his way to the bedroom with two hot cups of chicken soup. He turned on the light as he entered and sat on the edge of the bed, nudging Ino to wake up. "You should try and eat something, see how your stomach takes it." He explained with a smile.

* * *

As soon as she was finished throwing her guts up, Ino sat on the bathroom floor with Shikamaru, gazing into his eyes as he cleaned her off. She explained to him what she remembered happening, and complained how it was a big mistake to even ask Sasuke out. Soon, she was leaving the bathroom and heading to the bedroom. Normally, she would have thanked her friend for all he had done, but right now her body just screamed for rest.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and not much longer was awaken by a rather…good smell. She slowly sat up, and accepted the cup of soup with a smile.

"Thanks for looking after me, Shika. I don't know what I would have done without you, you know…" She said, blowing on her soup to cool it down.

Through thick and thin, Shikamaru had always been there for her. Ino was thankful to have such a loyal friend like he was. Now that she looked at him, he was pretty easy on the eyes too, in more ways than one. But, those thoughts were quickly forgotten, because there was no possible way Shikamaru felt the same way. Shikamaru liking girls? Never.

Once they were finished eating, they both decided it would be a good idea for Ino to go home and rest. Before she left Sikamaru's apartment with his spare key to her's, Ino looked back at him.

"Thanks again, Shika. Hey, are you busy tomorrow? I could really use your help again, if it's not too much trouble." When he agreed with a shake of his head, Ino gave him a sweet smile. "See you tomorrow then! Thanks again!"

And so began the start of a beautiful, yet complicated journey.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There we are! Aren't these two adorable? Well, it's 3:30am so I'm off to bed, but Ch. 3 will be up tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3-Arrival

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness! I wake up this morning to a few more reviews, and see that so many people are checking out my story! Thank you all so, so much! I didn't expect to get such kind reviews!

To answer I'm Not A Princess, yes I agree. Kishimoto has definitely been a troll in the recent chapters. I was also very upset over the death of Shikaku and Inoichi. However, in my story, both of them are alive and well, and I am planning on making them very important characters later on! Thanks for the question!

Thanks again for the kind notes, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! More to come very soon!

* * *

Chapter 3- Arrival

"Good Morning! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! Something I can help you find?" Ino asked cheerfully as a man dressed in a nice suit arrived at the shop. It was still early morning, but Ino had already helped quite a few customers. Seemed like everyone wanted to buy some fresh spring flowers today.

"Roses?" She asked, verifying the man's request. "Of course. We have a very large selection of roses. Did you have a specific color in mind?" Ino continued helping the man pick out just the right flower for his wife.

Meanwhile, in the back of the store, Shikamaru was once again lifting heavy boxes. Seemed like every time Ino needed his help at the store, he ended up doing some kind of manual labor. He lifted the box full of new gardening supplies and placed it on a high shelf of the storage shelf, wiping his brow once it was in place. That was the last box in the pile, so he headed to the front of the store for further instructions.

"I know she'll love them!" Ino cheered as she finished trimming and wrapping the man's selection. Once she was finished, she handed the flowers to him and helped him check out before sending him off. "Have a wonderful day!"

Shikamaru sat down on his usual chair, taking a long drink from his water bottle as Ino made her way over to him. "You really know how to work a man hard, Ino." Shikamaru grumbled, taking another sip from his bottle. "I would be helping you if we weren't so busy." She responded, leaning on the counter with a sigh. "How was I supposed to know everyone in Konoha would be wanting to buy flowers today?"

"Well, all the boxes are put away. I'll probably head off soon." Shikamaru said, watching some of the people as they passed by the shop. "You can leave whenever you want. Thanks for your help, Shikamaru." Ino sat up and stretched a little. "Can you watch the front of the store for a minute while I hit the ladies room though?" She asked, not even waiting for an answer before she was walking towards the bathroom.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked at some of the flower bouquets on display. Ino really was an expert when it came to flowers. Shikamaru knew little to nothing about plants, except that they needed to be watered to live. His hand ran over the petals of a sunflower as the door to the shop opened, the sound of the bell ringing throughout the store.

"Oh, uh, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The owner just ran to the—" Shikamaru started, turning around from the bouquets to greet the customer that he wouldn't be able to help. But as soon as he was turned around, he stopped his greeting, and it took everything he had not to jump over the counter in front of him and greet the person who had walked through the door.

"Choji! Choji's home!" He nearly yelled, running around the side of the counter and onto the shop floor and wrapping his arms around his oldest and closest friend. Choji chuckled and pat the lazy nin on his back. "Hiya, Shikamaru. How's it going? I just got back, and you and Ino weren't home, so I came to see her at work. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Did I hear someone say Choji?" Ino called from the back, running in and jumping over the counter to hug her friend. "Welcome home Choji!" Ino said as he wrapped her arm around him and Shikamaru. "Ino! Good to see you." Choji greeted as she joined their group hug.

Choji had been away for two weeks on a special mission. If it went successfully, it was very likely he would be promoted to jounin, the highest ranking of ninjas in the village, except the Hokage of course. Both Ino and Shikamaru had missed him terribly, and were glad to see he had come home in one piece.

Ever since they were children, Choji had always been the middleman of sorts. He and Shikamaru were the closest of friends, and he and Ino were really good friends too. Back when Shikamaru thought girls were troublesome, he would always invite Choji to do things with him, making Ino feel left out. That would start an argument between Ino and Shikamaru, and Choji was always the one to settle things between them.

Now that they were older, the immature arguments had faded, but Choji was still the peacekeeper, trying to resolve any conflict in a safe, intelligent way. Without Choji, Shikamaru and Ino would probably fight a lot more than they really did. Nobody wanted to be lectured by Choji, so the two of them were on their best behavior around their old friend.

"So?" Shikamaru asked as he pulled away from the hug. "How did the mission go? Will I be seeing you at the weekly jounin meetings from now on?" He asked, interested as to whether Choji had gotten promoted. Choji simply laughed and patted Shikamaru's back again. "That's the thing. I want you two to come over to my place for dinner tonight. We can talk then. I have to run to the Hokage and report in, and I'll probably find out if I've been promoted then." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You have nothing to worry about. You'll be walking home with a brand new jounin vest. And Ino and I will be there to admire it, right Ino?" Shikamaru looked to the girl. "Yes, of course! I can pick up something for dinner on my way home today. I'll be there for sure." Choji smiled. "Great! Then I'll see you two later. Don't start any trouble, now."

As soon as goodbyes were exchanged and Choji walked out the door, Ino and Shikamaru sighed. "Thank goodness he's safe. Can you imagine our lives without good ole' Choji?" Shikamaru asked Ino as they headed back behind the counter. "Nope, and hopefully I never half to." Ino replied, moving to freshen up some of the bouquets Shikamaru had been looking at earlier. "You should have seen the look on your face, Shikamaru. You looked like a little boy who just got a puppy for Christmas. It was adorable!" Ino smiled at him. She had wished she had a camera to take a picture of the sweet reunion.

"I'm just happy my best friend is back from a dangerous mission safe and sound, is that so wrong?" Shikamaru teased. "I bet if I went on a dangerous mission and came back safe, you would be just as happy to see me, Ino. Right?" He was genuinely interested if she would be happy to see him had be been in Choji's place.

"Hm." Ino hummed quietly, trimming a few leaves from a bouquet. "Well, I wouldn't have someone to hold my hair back as I threw up, now would I?" She laughed jokingly. But to Shikamaru, that answer was a little offensive, considering what he had done for Ino the night before.

"Huh? That's all I am to you? Someone to hold your hair up?" He asked, standing up from the chair he was on. "So you're saying if I left on a dangerous mission and died, you would be at my funeral saying 'he was really great at holding my hair up while I barfed'." This wasn't good. Shikamaru was grumpy from working hard in the back of the store, and it was starting to make him emotional. He rubbed his temple a little before heading to the back of the store. "You know what? Forget it. I'm out of here."

All the while, Ino had stopped tending to the bouquets and watched as her friend overreacted. "What? Shikamaru. I was kidding. Are you really upset over this? Shikamaru, wait." But before she could get another word in, Shikamaru was out the door. _Great. Good job Ino. You've managed to screw everything up again. _She took a seat where Shikamaru had been moments before, and replayed what had just happened in her head.

Shikamaru should have known she was joking when she said it, so why did he get all uptight and grumpy when she said it? Sure, he had helped her out in the past, but not enough for him to get so emotional like that. Okay…maybe that was an understatement. Shikamaru had helped her so much, not only recently but all of her life. Whether it was walking her home when they were out training late at night, to paying for her lunch when she forgot her wallet at home, Shikamaru had always been there for her. And she just treated him like he was nothing but garbage to her. Somehow, someway, she would repay him, and show him how much he meant to her.

And maybe it was time to tell him how she really had been feeling about him, especially recently. Every time she saw Shikamaru, she couldn't help but think he was her knight in shining armor. The way he smiled at her, the way he smelled, and everything about Shikamaru was slowly luring her in. Maybe…maybe it was time they talked about…starting something new.

* * *

_Troublesome. That's all women are. Troublesome. _Shikamaru's mind would not stop thinking about what had happened before he stormed out of the flower shop. _I offer her a place to sleep, and food to eat after she's locked out of her apartment drunk as hell, and this is how she repays me? Maybe I should have left her out there…let her wake up at the bottom of the river. _Okay, no. That wouldn't have been the right thing to do.

All Shikamaru wanted was a little appreciation. A simple gesture to show she appreciated all he did for her. More than a simple thanks. But, at the same time, he understood why Ino felt that way about him. When they were kids, Shikamaru had treated Ino like dirt, and that probably affected their relationship, even today. Ino had every right to say what she had said.

Grumbling, Shikamaru arrived back at his apartment and moved straight for his bed, landing face first in the pillows. Rest. That was what he needed. He would feel better after getting some rest. Shikamaru closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, he slowly opened his eyes and stretched. Yes, he did in fact feel better after getting some sleep. Rolling over, he checked the time on his watch. It was almost 7pm…

_7pm?!_

Shikamaru jumped out of bed, grabbing his shoes and throwing them on. He had forgotten about meeting Ino and Choji for dinner, and was going to be late if he didn't leave soon. Grabbing his key as he headed through the living room, he swung the door open, and almost slammed someone in the head. "Whoops, sorry…" Shikamaru stopped when he realized who it was.

As soon as the shop had closed, Ino headed straight for the market and picked up a few sides dishes for the three of them to have for dinner at Choji's. She then headed right back home, and saw the lights in Shikamaru's apartment were out. She was planning to knock on his door and pray he answered, but it didn't seem like he was home. Hopefully he would still show up at Choji's.

So instead, she took out all of her frustration by baking. She made two trays of cookies, and an apple pie. Just as she was pulling said pie out of the oven, she checked the time on the clock on the wall. It was almost 7…she needed to hurry. After packing up the baked goods and the side dishes, she made her way upstairs, only to almost be run over by someone coming out of Shikamaru's apartment.

"Hey, watch where you're…" She too stopped when she was face to face with Shikamaru. "Oh…hey." She greeted awkwardly. "Hey." Shikamaru replied, just as awkwardly. The two of them stood there for a few moments, not moving. Finally, Shikamaru moved to close his door and locked it up using his keys. "Ino, look, I…" He started.

"Shikamaru, I…" Ino started at the same time, but stopped when she realized they were talking over one another. "Go ahead, Shikamaru." Ino motioned for him to say what he wanted to say, and prepared for the bashing she was about to receive.

Sighing, Shikamaru reached over and took some of the dishes from Ino's hands. "I'm sorry I overreacted earlier. I was tired, and not in the best mood. I know you were just kidding…so, sorry." He waited for Ino's response, thinking she would bash him for being such a drama queen.

Shikamaru was…apologizing? But he hadn't done anything wrong! "Shika, it's my fault. Of course I don't just see you as someone who holds my hair back while I barf. You're…you're my friend, Shikamaru. Of course I would be worried if you went on a dangerous mission, just like I was worried about Choji when he went on his. I never should have even joked about something like that…I'm so sorry, Shikamaru."

Huh? _She _was apologizing? Shikamaru started at Ino with a bewildered expression as she apologized, not understanding why she was saying these things. The two of them started walking towards Choji's apartment, not taking their eyes off the other. Maybe this was the opportunity Shikamaru was waiting for.

"Okay, so we both screwed up. Let's just move on, okay?" Ino nodded. "Yes, I'd like that. Thanks, Shikamaru."

Soon, they were outside Choji's door, but Shikamaru wasn't going to let this moment pass without saying a word. "Ino?" He asked to get her attention. Ino turned and looked at him, smiling. "Hm? Yes, Shikamaru?" That smile made Shikamaru's insides melt, and he felt his stomach tightened as he stuttered.

"Uh…well…see…Ino, I…" He started, but was interrupted when the door to Choji's apartment swung open, revealing Choji holding a brand new jounin vest. Both Ino and Shikamaru turned as the door opened.

"Guess who just got promoted to—oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Choji asked, but couldn't say another word before his friends barged in the door.

"Choji! I knew you could do it pal! Guess I'll be seeing you a lot more often from now on!" Shikamaru cheered, putting down the dishes in his hand to pat his friend on the back.

"You did it Choji! You worked so hard for this, and now you've made it! Congratulations!" Ino hugged her friend, overjoyed with the news.

* * *

So, the awkward moment was almost completely forgotten, and the three friends enjoyed a night of celebration for Choji's accomplishment. Stories were told, memories were made, and soon Shikamaru and Ino were waving goodnight to Choji and heading back to their own apartments.

"I'm so proud of Choji. He really deserved to be promoted. I can't wait to hear what Choza's reaction is once he finds out!" Ino said happily, carrying some of the now empty dishes back to her place. "Me neither. I'm sure he'll be very proud too." Shikamaru responded, also carrying some of the dishes and following Ino back to her place.

Once they were in her kitchen, Shikamaru watched as Ino started piling dishes into the dishwaser, leaning against her counter. "So, Shika." Ino started. "What were your going to say before Choji opened the door? You sure were nervous…"

Shikamaru's stomach clenched again. He had hoped she had forgotten about that little slip up. He had determined he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "Oh…it wasn't anything important. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I want to know, even if it's stupid! What were you going to say, Shikamaru? Tell me." Ino insisted. She had hoped he was going to say what she thought he was going to say. Maybe he was going to say he was feeling the same way she had been feeing lately. That would make things easier for everyone…"Spit it out, Shika!"

Shikamaru froze. Maybe it was time to man up and actually say something? But what if she refused him? What if she never wanted to talk to him again? This could really affect their relationship, and could make things very awkward if not said in the right way. He took a deep breath.

"Ino, I…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bwahahahaha! How do you like that? Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4- True Feelings

**Author's note: **It's official: I'm hooked on this story! So, her's Chapter 4! Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

Troublesome Love

Chapter 4- True Feelings.

"…I…"

Shikamaru's stuttering was the only sound in Ino's quiet kitchen. The two of them stood facing each other, waiting for Shikamaru to spit out what he had wanted to ask Ino earlier. As he continued to stutter, Shikamaru's mind began wrapping around his current situation.

On one hand, if he confessed his hidden feelings for Ino right then and there, Ino could accept his feelings, and the two of them would decide what to do then. Shikamaru had dreamed of dating Ino for a long period of time, and maybe even marrying her in the future. But, those dreams would never become reality until one of the two confessed their feelings.

However, the situation could take a turn for the worse if he confessed. If Ino didn't accept his feelings, then the relationship between the two of them would just become awkward. Shikamaru didn't want to put his and Ino's relationship in any kind of potential danger.

So, what to do? Ino just stared at the man in front of her, and slowly became more and more impatient. "Come on, Shikamaru, just tell me! I promise I won't get mad."

In reality, Ino had her hopes for what Shikamaru would tell her. After being completely humiliated by Uchiha Sasuke, she had slowly began to realize who really cared for her. Every sign pointed for her and Shikamaru to be together. They had been friends and teammates for years, and understood one another. If Shikamaru was willing to give them a try, so was she.

Shikamaru swallowed hard, and finally decided what he was going to do. _I swear, if this is the wrong decision…_He thought to himself before opening his mouth and saying:

"I really like…the shirt you're wearing."

Immediately, Shikamaru knew that was about the stupidest thing he could have said. That was far from what he had intentionally planned, but now he had to go with it. Seemed like there would be no confessions of feelings tonight. Not coming from Shikamaru.

Ino blinked, repeating that sentence over and over in her head. _My shirt? He just likes my shirt? Damn it, Shikamaru, you really got my hopes up there… _"Thanks." She replied casually. "I bought it when I went out with Sakura last week. This is the first time I've worn it." If Shikamaru was so interested in her shirt, she would tell him all about it.

"It's nice." Shikamaru sighed and leaned back against the counter. At least Ino seemed to have accepted the fact that he just wanted to know about her shirt. He doubted he could ever confess to her. Every single time he even thought about it, his brain would backfire and he would spit out something completely random.

Ino gave up on getting a confession tonight, and finished loading the dishwasher with the dirty dishes from their party. "Did you want some coffee? I could start a quick pot…"

"Sure." Shikamaru accepted the offer, moving over to the table and taking a seat. "I guess you're working tomorrow?" He asked, trying to make small conversation as Ino got out the grinds for the coffee. "Yeah, of course I am. We're getting a big shipment of soil, so I have to be there early to meet the truck. So, I've got a long day tomorrow. Are you busy?" She wanted to ask Shikamaru for his help, but didn't want to seem desperate.

"Actually, I'm doing some work for Lady Tsunade tomorrow. I have no idea when I'll be done." Shikamaru leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "If I finish early enough, I'll drop by the flower shop and help out."

Ino nodded. "I should really pay you for all the help you've given me. It's almost like your working part time." She leaned against the counter as soon as the coffee machine was brewing, looking at Shikamaru. The way he was looking at her, with that bored expression on his face, made her heart skip a beat. Here she was, making coffee for Shikamaru late at night and casually chatting with him. It was…nice. She never really realized how much she enjoyed Shikamaru's company.

"You don't need to pay me. I'm just helping out my friend." The way Shikamaru said the word _friend _made Ino sink inside. What were these feelings? Ino didn't understand why she was feeling this way around Shikamaru so suddenly. It was almost as if…she had fallen for him. She decided to confirm these feelings by asking the lazy nin some questions.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" She started, checking on the pot of coffee. "I'm curious. What do you look for in a woman? You've always been so…weird around girls, I'm wondering what your picture of the perfect wife looks like." Yes, that was a good question.

"That's a weird question…" Shikamaru said, eyebrow raised as he watched Ino deal with the coffee pot. He sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. Maybe if he was subtle enough, Ino could get the picture that she was talking about her…Shikamaru carefully thought about his words before he said anything.

"Well, I guess I like women who are laid back. Not too troublesome." Well, that wasn't exactly the best start. "But at the same time, I like women who are passionate about something, like you are with the flower shop." Yes, that was good. "And honesty, of course. I want to have a wife who will tell me anything, anytime. No secrets in our relationship. Looks aren't as important. It's what's on the inside that counts." Alright, this could work. One last push. "But I happen to like blondes."

Ino listened carefully as Shikamaru talked. _Laid back, passionate, honest, and…blonde? _Ino went through his expectations in her mind. Blonde? What was the supposed to mean? She moved on, asking another question.

"Alright. And, if you were ever to get married, would you treat your wife well? I mean, you always call me troublesome. Would you call your wife the same?" It was something Ino was curious about, whether she was trying to confirm her feelings or not.

"What's with all these questions about marriage?" Shikamaru asked, sighing as Ino brought him over a mug of coffee and took a seat next to him at the table. "Well, if I asked her to be my wife in the first place, would I really think she was troublesome? Sure, I'm sure I'll have moments when I think she's annoying, but it doesn't mean I don't love her, right?" He took a sip of his coffee and hummed.

"And for the record, I do not always call you troublesome. When you yell at me, or make me do a bunch of work, sure. You're troublesome. But when we're just talking, like right now, I don't think you're troublesome at all." Shikamaru looked into Ino's eyes, waiting for her reaction.

And Ino's brain almost exploded from that answer. She couldn't even remember the first part of his answer. The only words that rang through her ears were _you're not troublesome at all._ That sentence coming from Shikamaru was rare. Suddenly, Ino's heart fluttered and she felt her face heat up. There was now one thing that was for sure:

Yamanaka Ino was hopelessly in love with Nara Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru, the boy she grew up with. The boy she used to complain to her girlfriends about. The boy whose ponytail she pulled, who made her cry when he won in a spar against her; the boy who quickly turned into a man before her eyes. The man who now lived in the apartment right above her; the man who she now found herself sitting next to, and whose voice made her heart skip a beat. The man who had those chocolate brown eyes she now found herself getting lost in. The man who took her in when she was drunk and upset, and cared for her; the man she had been dreaming about recently. The man who she now thought she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Coming out of her daze, Ino smiled. Her new mission in life was to get Shikamaru to fall for her just as hard as she had just fallen for him. It wouldn't be easy, but she was always up for a challenge. Taking a sip of her own mug of coffee, she finally spoke up. "Thanks. I was just wondering what kind of married life someone like you would live. You're a pretty lazy person, Shikamaru. It's what makes you unique."

He scoffed and took another sip of his coffee. "Unique? What's with you all of a sudden? Just last week you told me I was a lazy bum, and now you're saying my laziness makes me unique? Women sure are confusing…" He finished off his coffee and got up to put the mug in the sink. "Well, I'll go back to my place now. You have to get up early to unload that soil, so make sure you get some rest, alright?"

Ino wanted nothing more than for Shikamaru to stay the night at her place. To talk to her for hours about absolutely nothing, and hold her close as they drifted to sleep. But for now, she decided to take things slow. Let Shikamaru fall for her on his own. All he needed was a little push.

"Alright. Thanks for helping me today, Shika. " Ino also got up from the table, and moved to open the front door for her guest. "Come by tomorrow if you have a little time, all right? I'll take all the help I can get." Shikamaru nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Goodnight, Ino." Shikamaru waved behind his back as he headed for the stairs and made his way up to his apartment. Ino sighed as she watched him walk off and up the stairs, and secretly prayed Lady Tsunade didn't have much for Shikamaru to do tomorrow, so she could see him again.

Once inside his apartment, Shikamaru once again headed straight for his bedroom, and laid on his bed, staring up at the celling. Tonight had been a night full of awkward situations. But one thing was certain: his feelings for Ino didn't change one bit tonight. In fact, those feelings may have just gotten stronger than they were before.

He laid on his bed for quite a while, thinking about what he next move would be. In reality, Shikamaru couldn't do anything serious until he confessed his feelings to Ino. Then the two of them could discuss the next steps. Reaching over, Shikamaru grabbed his pillow and put it over his face, sighing. Why was this so hard?

Soon, the jounin found his mind going blank, and he fell asleep thinking of the blonde who lived directly below him. What Shikamaru wasn't aware of was the fact that that same blonde was dreaming about him in her apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Shikamaru and Ino both woke up early, and started their busy day. Shikamaru headed straight to the Hokage's mansion, and was greeted with piles and piles of paperwork that needed to be sorted through and stamped. Honestly, he would have been happier to spend the day at the flower shop again. At least he would have had someone to talk to.

Ino, on the other hand, was stuck with a mountain of heavy bags on soil, and her mind was not in the right place for working. The only thing she could think about were pineapples. Or rather, people who had pineapple shaped heads, with dark hair that was usually pulled up into a neat ponytail.

_Focus, Ino. Focus. Stop thinking about him for ten seconds…_She told herself as he bent her knees and lifted one of the larger bags of soil, carrying it inside the shop and into the storage room. She wiped her brow once the bag was placed in the correct pile, and started outside to pick up another bag.

She was so occupied with her work and her pineapple thoughts that she didn't even notice the person who had shown up and started working alongside her, carrying bags of soil behind her and following her lead. After a minute, Ino looked up and almost jumped when she noticed someone standing next to her.

"Sakura!" She walked over and playfully slapped her friend on the arm. "You could have told me you were standing there!" Sakura laughed and dropped another bag in a pile. "I did. Several times. Are you feeling okay, Ino? You seem really distracted today."

Ino sighed. She was relieved to finally have someone to talk to. If there was anyone she could trust, it was Sakura. They had been friends for years. "Sakura, I'm in love. Completely and hopelessly in love!" Ino proclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "And it sucks!"

"Woah, woah. Slow down for a second, Ino. Now, who are you in love with?" Sakura, asked, her hands on her hips. "If it's Sasuke, you can forget about it. For your information, he and I are going for a walk tomorrow afternoon! He's supposed to be walking a lot for his rehab, so I offered to join him." Sakura said proudly.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good luck with that. Forget about Sasuke, Sakura. It's Shikamaru. I've fallen in love with Shikamaru."

She didn't expect for her best friend to laugh so hard after that statement. If fact, it took Sakura a few minutes before she was even able to respond to Ino. "Yeah…good one. Alright, now who is it really? Kiba? Sai?"

"I just told you! Shikamaru! I'm in love with Nara Shikamaru!" Ino said, huffing at her friend. "What? You're serious? But, Ino! You're always talking about how lazy, annoying, bothersome, and rude Shikamaru is! What made you change your mind?"

Ino sighed. "Last night we were talking after we all went to dinner at Choji's house, and he told me that I'm _not that troublesome. _Coming from Shikamaru, that's almost impossible. And lately, I've been thinking about how…kind, and caring Shikamaru is. Not to mention smart, and not too bad looking either. He's also successful, and honest, and loyal…" Ino went on and on about her teammate.

"Okay, okay, Ino. Now, I believe you." Sakura said, laughing and waving her arms to get Ino to stop talking. "Well? Have you told him you like him yet?" Sakura asked, and frowned when Ino glared at her.

"Of course not! Why would I do that? Shikamaru doesn't like any girls, he thinks their all troublesome. So that's why I'm going to try and not be as annoying to him, and make him fall for me. He said he likes blondes, so I have a chance, Sakura!"

Sakura took a seat on one of the piles of soil bags, and smiled. "Alright. Do your best, Ino! I think that maybe if you—" Both of the girls looked up when the back door of the store opened, and Shikamaru himself walked in, grumbling. "Ino? You here?"

* * *

Ino made her way towards him with a smile. "Shikamaru! That sure was fast. Lady Tsunade didn't work you that hard?" Shikamaru shook his head. "I just did a bunch of paperwork. Troublesome. I swear I have dozens of paper cuts on my hands" He sighed, looking over his red hands. "Alright. Where's the rest of the soil? I'll bring it in. Oh, afternoon, Sakura." Shikamaru greeted the pink haired girl when he noticed her sitting in the corner.

"They're outside, but you rest, Shikamaru. There's only a few more, so I'll get them." Ine said as she skipped away cheerfully. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow as he watched her skip off. Normally Ino would have pushed all the work on him as soon as he offered, but now she was…telling him to take a break? He would never understand women.

"I have to get back to the hospital. Ino, I'll come see you tomorrow, alright? See ya, Shikamaru~" Sakura said as she got up off the pile of soil and left the store. Ino and Shikamaru waved, and Shikamaru watched Ino bring in a rather heavy looking bag of soil. "Let me get it." Shikamaru said, and took the bag of soil from her hands. "Shika! I said let me get it!" Ino huffed, but reluctantly handed over the last bag to him, walking back to close the back door of the store.

"Whew." Shikamaru said as he dropped the bag. "There, all finished. Seems like you had a long day." He commented, looking around at all the bags of soil Sakura and Ino had brought in. "Yep. It wasn't easy, but we got the job done." Ino smiled, making her way to the front of the store.

"So, Shikamaru~ how are you? Did you sleep well last night?" Shikamaru followed her to the front of the store, and wondered what made Ino so chipper. "You're talkative today. I slept fine. Ino, what's going on? You're acting different." Ino froze. Maybe her "trying not to be troublesome" act wasn't working. She turned to smile at Shikamaru and watered a plant that was sitting on the counter. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to see you."

"Happy to see me? I just saw you last night." Shikamaru walked over to her and leaned his arm on the counter, trying to see her face. "Really, what's going on? You're acting really weird."

Ino turned and froze when she realized how close Shikamaru was to her. "Oh…uh…" She stuttered, turning so she was facing him and looking into his eyes. "I'm…just a little tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked. He too noticed how close they were, but didn't make a move. If Ino was okay with being this close, then so was he. "Did you have a bad dream?" "No." Ino responded, moving her face only slightly closer. "More like…my mind couldn't stop thinking. I couldn't get something off my mind."

"What couldn't you get off your mind?" Shikamaru asked, also moving his face closer to hers. His heart was racing at their closeness. By this point, the two were only centimeters apart, their noses almost touching. Shikamaru's mind was blank. He couldn't stop himself from continuing to move closer to Ino.

Ino too was at a loss, her mind only focusing on the smell of Shikamaru and the sound of his breathing. She could have sworn she heart his heart beating out of his chest. Or maybe that was her own heart that she was hearing. Either way, she responded to his question with just one word.

"You."

Shikamaru's mind suddenly lurched forward, wrapping around that one word and analyzing it. She couldn't sleep because she was thinking about him? Did that mean…Ino had just confessed to him, in a way? Just to be sure, Shikamaru responded back in his own way, his nose now touching the tip of Ino's ever so slightly.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about you."

Ino's eyebrow raised slightly, and her lips curved up in a small smirk. Her mind understood what that meant; even in it's cloudy state. Shikamaru felt the exact same way she felt. She felt her heart flutter with happiness, and pressed her nose harder onto Shikamaru's. She stood on her tip-toes, her lips lightly brushing against Shikamaru's.

"Well, what do you think—"

Just before she finished that sentence, the door of the flower shop opened, and a couple walked in. Immediately, Ino and Shikamaru parted, and Ino went right into businesswoman mode. "Good afternoon." She greeted the customers, walking away from Shikamaru to tend to them.

Shikamaru just stood there, bewildered by how close he had gotten to kissing Ino. His hand reached up and felt his lips. He could have sworn he felt hers brush against his. Did that count as a kiss? Either way, his heart would not slow down.

What had just happened?


	5. Chapter 5-Misunderstanding?

**Author's Note: **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter XD. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read my story! Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Troublesome Love

Chapter 5- Misunderstanding?

"Have a great day!" Ino called after the couple that had just bought the daffodil bouquet that was on display. She waited until the couple was completely out the door before she turned to the still bewildered man beside her. To be honest, she herself was still a little dizzy. The two of them just stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds. Finally, Shikamaru was the one to speak up first.

"I think we need to talk…about what that was. Come over to my place tonight?" He didn't really want to talk about it in the flower shop. There was too high of a chance that another customer could come, or someone could enter through the back door like Sakura had earlier. It was too risky and uncomfortable to talk about it here.

Ino agreed. What had just happened needed to be discussed, and privately. "Alright." She responded. "Should I bring something to eat, or…?"

"I have some leftovers from Choji's party." Shikamaru said. "They need to be eaten soon or they'll go bad. We can just have the rest of those." It wasn't exactly romantic or glamorous, but it would do. Ino wouldn't have had it any other way. The casual atmosphere would probably make it easier for the two of them to talk about what had happened. Ino just prayed that things would go smoothly, and the two of them would be able to come to an understanding.

"Guess I'll…see you later then." Shikamaru said, getting up from the chair he was now sitting on and turning to head for the door. "Shikamaru?" Ino asked, courage bubbling up in her stomach as she walked toward him. Shikamaru turned his head to look at her, and froze when Ino got so close to him.

Ino wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently. She breathed deeply, taking in the smell she was now addicted to. "Thanks…for helping out today." She murmured against his chest as she hugged him a little tighter.

It took Shikamaru a few moments to get over the initial shock, but soon his own arms were wrapping around the girl hugging him, returning the gesture. "Hm? I barely did anything." He said quietly, his hands resting on her back. Ino hadn't expected him to hug her back, and feeling his arms around her only made her heart beat faster. Slowly she lifted her head from his chest, and looked up into those dark, alluring eyes.

"I meant what I said earlier."

It wasn't very specific, but Shikamaru knew exactly what Ino was talking about. The way she looked up at him made his whole body feel warm, and he gave her a warm smile as he lowered his head to the side of her's. His head almost rested on her shoulder as he whispered close to her ear.

"Me too."

And with those two little words, Shikamaru released his hold on Ino and walked towards the front door of the shop. Once he was outside, he looked back in the window only to see Ino staring dumbfounded at him, her face as red as a tomato. Shikamaru laughed at the sight and waved as he made his way back to his apartment.

When Shikamaru whispered close to her ear, Ino's face slowly became redder and redder, her heart beating out of control. The feel of his breath whispering into her ear was so…sexy. She couldn't help but stand there and watch as the Nara walked right out the front door, seemingly unfazed. When he waved, she waved back with a goofy smile on her face.

Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Hours later, Shikamaru was pulling out the covered leftovers from his fridge as the oven heated up. He had never been the best of cooks, so luckily heating up leftovers was easy. He would have felt awful if Ino had cooked something after working all day.

But as he uncovered said dishes, he noticed his shaking hands. _Come on Shikamaru. Relax. Why are you so worked up over this? _He took a deep breath to calm himself and put the leftovers in the now hot oven. As soon as the door was closed, there was a small knock on the door that made Shikamaru's stomach twist and turn inside him.

After work, Ino had headed straight home to get ready for her…date? Could this be considered a date? Eating leftovers and talking about why they had almost kissed? Probably not, but in any case, Ino quickly changed her clothes and put on a bit of perfume. Even if it was a casual atmosphere, she still wanted to look nice for Shikamaru.

She made her way up the stairs, and gently knocked on the Nara's apartment door. Shikamaru made his way to the door, and opened it to find the very same blonde that his hands had been shaking over. _Okay, Shikamaru. Don't screw this up right from the start. Compliment her or…something. _He told himself, trying to think of what to say to invite her in.

"Hey."

_Oh good going, idiot._ Shikamaru sighed, but Ino responded with a smile and her own greeting. "Hey." Well, things were crashing and burning fast. Shikamaru moved on and opened the door wider, allowing Ino to come inside.

Ino walked inside the door, and placed her purse by the entryway before walking to the kitchen. "Sure smells good. You sure those are still the leftovers from Choji's?" She laughed, teasing the boy in front of her. "If I had cooked that, it wouldn't smell anything like that." He responded, moving over to the fridge. "Want something to drink?"

"Oh! Do you have those canned juices your mom always brings over? I love those…" Shikamaru nodded. "I can tell her to bring you some. Which flavor did you want? I have apple, orange, grape, pomegranate…"

"Pomegranate!" Ino stopped the Nara when she heard her favorite flavor, and soon the can was in her own hands. She smiled up at Shikamaru as he handed the can to her; their hands brushing against the others slightly and making both of them blush lightly.

Shikamaru took a seat at the table, holding a can of juice for himself. He watched as Ino joined him, sitting right next to him, and the two of them looked into the other's eyes for a moment when they were at the same level. Finally, Ino spoke up.

"So…you like me, huh?"

Well, that certainly was starting things off quickly. Seemed like Ino didn't want to beat around the bush. Shikamaru could play at that game too. "I have for a long time. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you." Their eyes were still locked together, and Shikamaru smiled when Ino blushed a little. "And? You like me too?"

Ino had been joking when she asked so bluntly if Shikamaru liked her. She didn't expect him to full out confess to her. The words that came from the Nara's mouth made her face heat up, and his question made her hands tremble, the juice hitting the sides of the can in her hand as it shook. She carefully placed the can down on the table and responded.

"Y-yes. I like you a lot, Shikamaru." Her face was definitely another shade redder. "Since the incident with Sasuke. I can't stop thinking about you, Shika. And in a good way." She gave him a small smile.

Shikamaru chuckled, running his hand through his ponytail. "I can't believe it…and we kept it from each other. We usually tell each other everything, Ino." He returned a small smile of his own and leaned his elbow on the table.

"Well, it's not exactly easy to just come out and confess, you know. Even if we tell each other everything, that's a bit of a sensitive subject, isn't it?" Ino watched as Shikamaru leaned against the table, bringing his face closer to hers. "So, Shikamaru…" She started, but was interrupted.

"Can you call me Shika? I like when you call me that. Hearing you say my full name sounds…weird." Never in his life had he asked someone to call him Shika. He thought that nickname was girlish and immature. But the way it rolled off Ino's tongue…sounded nice. Better than when she said Shikamaru.

Ino giggled and nodded. "Well, _Shika, _what should we do now? I mean, we both…like each other." She too leaned her head on her elbow on the table, bringing her face even closer to the Nara's.

Shikamaru thought for a moment, blushing when Ino moved closer. "Well, it's only logical that we…experiment, right? Maybe…go on a date?" He looked into Ino's blue eyes, loving the way they looked when she smiled like she was.

"Are you asking me on a date, Shika?"

"I think I am."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then that's okay. If you don't want to, then we won't."

Ino smiled, feeling Shikamaru's breath on the tip of her nose as they talked. "Well, I'm not refusing. I'd love to go on a date with you, Shika." Ino couldn't believe what was happening. She was going on a date with Nara Shikamaru, the man she had been crazy for over the last few days. It was like a dream come true.

"Well, good." At that moment, the oven timer sounded, and Shikamaru excused himself to get up and turn it off. He pulled the dishes out and grabbed some plates from the cabinet before bringing everything to the table. "Dig in." He said as he handed Ino a plate.

The two of them served themselves, and started eating. "So, Shika. Can I call you my boyfriend now?" Ino asked teasingly, knowing that word would make the Nara cringe. And, it did. Shikamaru thought for a minute before responding "not like it's my name or anything, but…if you want to, I'm not against it."

Ino's fork froze in it's place. He…accepted? "You're serious? We haven't even been on a date yet…" She said, concern in her voice. "Then don't. It's really up to you what you call me, Ino. For you, I'll just stick to your name for now." He smiled at her, putting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Then I'll call you Shika." She said as she continued eating. "Any places you want to go in particular?" She asked. "As long as I'm not cooking, I'm good with anywhere. When are we going on this date?"

Ino couldn't wait until the weekend, so she made a suggestion. "Tomorrow night?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at her. "So soon?" He sighed. "But I'm free." Ino clasped her hands together. "Then tomorrow night it is! Should we tell Choji?"

"We'll have to eventually, but let's not worry about it right away." Shikamaru said. Seemed like everything was settled now.

"I hope I don't screw up like I did with Sasuke. Don't hesitate to tell me if I'm annoying, yeah Shika?" Ino said, pushing the remainder of her food around her plate. Shikamaru looked at her, and made a bold move. He set his fork down on his now empty plate, and reached for Ino's free hand. He held it gently, squeezing ever so softly on it.

"Don't talk like that. You'll do great, just be yourself. That's the Ino I fell for, so it's the Ino I want to go out with." He smiled at her. Ino looked into his eyes, dumbfounded yet again. Why did he always make her heart flutter like this? She put her own fork down and held Shikamaru's hand back, feeling how rough and warm it was.

"You're too good for me, Shika." She responded, getting lost in his eyes again. She didn't even hear what he said next, and was pulled back into reality when he squeezed her hand. "Are you finished, Ino?" Shikamaru repeated, chuckling at Ino's spaced out nature.

"Oh…oh yes, I am." She said, but didn't want to let go of Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru noticed, and let go for only a moment to pick up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink before heading back and taking Ino's hand in his again. Ino beamed and squeezed his hand gently.

"Your hands are so…delicate." Shikamaru said, lacing their fingers together and feeling how soft Ino's hand was. "I feel like I'll break them if I squeeze too hard." Ino giggled and squeezed his hand. "Well, your hands are rough and strong. I like how they feel around mine."

Shikamaru brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Our hands are very different, aren't they?" The gesture made Ino blush, and wish Shikamaru was kissing something other than her hand. "They are. But, opposites attract, right?" Shikamaru nodded and kissed her hand again before getting up from the table.

"It's late. I'll walk you back down to your apartment?" Ino pouted up at him from her chair, but realized how late it really had gotten. She was working early tomorrow, so she had no choice but to agree. She stood up from the table, still holding Shikamaru's hand, and followed him out the door and down the stairs. The two of them stood for a moment in front of her apartment, still hand in hand.

"Thank you for dinner. I…had a nice time with you." Ino smiled up at him. "Anytime. Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Shikamaru smiled back at her. "Mhm. Tomorrow."

Ino had been waiting for this part the entire night. Shikamaru would be crazy if he didn't kiss her goodnight. She wanted to feel the sparks that flew when her lips pressed against his. She leaned her face a little closer, and smiled when Shikamaru did the same.

Shikamaru moved closer to the blonde's face, knowing what she wanted him to do. Soon, their faces were inches apart, just like they had been earlier. At the last second, Shikamaru's lips changed course, and planted a gentle kiss on Ino's cheek.

Ino flushed, and soon Shikamaru's lips here on her cheek, his hand squeezing hers once more before letting go. She head him whisper "goodnight" into her ear, and watched him turn around with an evil grin on his lips. Ino fumed, and called after the lazy nin.

"I sure have one tease of a boyfriend!"


	6. Chapter 6- First Date

**Author's Note: **Yes, all of you can now sigh and say "Finally." Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for all the kind reviews!

* * *

Troublesome Love

Chapter 6- First Date

"_You're going on a date with __**WHO?**_"

"Choji, will you keep it down?! She lives right below us! If you scream like that, she'll hear for sure!" Shikamaru said, tempted to put his hands in front of his friend's mouth. "I can't help it Shikamaru! When I hear my two best friends are going out with each other, I have to scream! I'm…shocked. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No, not really. You know I've liked Ino for a while. Well…turns out she likes me too." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. Maybe it was a little too soon to tell Choji. "We're just going on a date! It's not like I've proposed to her!" Shikamaru said, his face steadily heating up.

"Well, that very well could be in the future if things goes well." Choji shrugged. "Choji! Don't say stuff like that…yeesh. I was just looking for a little support."

Choji smiled and patted Shikamaru on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I support you. I'm just still so surprised…Shikamaru and Ino? I'll be listening for the screaming later tonight." He joked. "Screaming? What screaming?" Shikamaru looked at his friend curiously. "Well, you two always end up yelling when you do something together." Shikamaru knitted his brow. Did he and Ino really always end up yelling? He would have to keep in mind not to yell tonight.

"Well, I have to go get ready. Ino's cooking, so we're not going far." Choji nodded. "Like I said, I'll be listening for loud noises. I'm going to stay in tonight and catch up on my sleep." Shikamaru smiled. "Sounds nice. Guess I'll talk to you again later."

* * *

As soon as Shikamaru was out of Choji's house, he headed back to his own place. He checked his watch as he walked through the door. He had a little less than an hour before he had to be at Ino's. He just hoped everything went well tonight.

Walking to his room, he opened his closet to pick something to wear. He was just going to Ino's, so it's not like he had to be overly formal tonight. He finally decided on a smile button down dark green shirt and black slacks. He debated on whether he should leave his hair down tonight, but ultimately decided his ponytail would do. He wasn't sure if Ino would want him to look any different than he normally did.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he nodded, satisfied with how he looked. Checking his watch again and sighing, he decided it was time to head downstairs. He first went into the kitchen and grabbed the bouquet he had gotten for Ino. Well, he specifically didn't get the flowers. Earlier that day, Shikamaru had given Sakura some money and told her to get whatever flowers Ino liked the most and bring them back to him. Sakura was happy to help, and Shikamaru had a bouquet of sunflowers to bring to Ino.

_Please, please don't screw up tonight. Please. _He said to himself as he grabbed his keys and locked up his door. Taking his time and stepping on each step individually, he made his way to Ino's apartment. Once he was outside her door, he raised his fist and waited a moment before knocking on the door.

* * *

"Where did I put that spoon? I could have sworn it was…oh. Here it is." Ino moved around the kitchen, frantically preparing for her date with the handsome man who lived upstairs. "Oregano. I need the oregano."

When the two of them had decided not to go out, Ino was happy to offer to cook for the two of them. But what she didn't realize is how much _work _it would be. Through the course of the morning, she had changed her mind about what to serve Shikamaru at least ten times. He insisted that he would eat anything, but she needed to think of something that would really impress him. Blow him off his feet, and show him she was girlfriend material.

Finally, after much consideration, she had decided to serve chicken breasts and fresh vegetables. That wasn't too hard, and it was simple, and healthy. Who didn't like chicken? She also had a little surprise for dessert. After sprinkling some of the spices onto the sizzling pieces of poultry and stirring the veggies, she wiped her brow and untied her apron. Everything was almost ready, and Shikamaru should be here any minute.

Hanging her apron up on it's hook on the wall, she looked herself over in the full length mirror in the hallway. She had a hard time picking something to wear too. She knew Shikamaru would probably show up in his usual outfit, but she wanted to do something special. She had decided on a simple solid purple dress with some lace at the bottom. Not too formal, but not too casual at the same time. Perfect.

* * *

Just as she was touching up her makeup, she heard a light knock on the door. With that one sound, she felt her entire being panic. _Oh no…what if he doesn't like what I cooked? What if he's just here to call it off? No, no Shikamaru would never do that. Relax, Ino relax. _Her mind fought with itself as she made her way to the door. Placing her hand on the knob and taking a deep breath, she slowly swung open the door.

What she saw on the other side nearly made her keel over in shock.

There he was. Shikamaru was standing outside her door. Instead of the usual outfit he wore, he had on a neatly pressed button down shirt, and dress pants. Ino had never seen him so dressed up. Gone was the boy Ino grew up with, and in his place was a handsome, charming gentleman. She had to admit: it was a pleasant surprise. Just looking at him made her heart flutter, and a small smile appeared on her face. "Good evening, Shika."

As Ino swung open the door, Shikamaru wasn't prepared to see anything different than what he usually saw. But once that door was open, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked…beautiful. Her outfit was something different, but it didn't make him felt like he stood out at all. Her hair flowed over the straps of the dress perfectly. When he heard her greet him, and use her nickname, he smiled broadly. "Hello, Ino."

The two of them continued standing at the door for a few more moments, and Ino cleared her throat. "Well? Come in and eat. Everything's hot." Shikamaru took a step forward, pulling out the flowers he had been hiding behind his back. Ino gasped. 'Those are…that's the bouquet I made for Sakura earlier! How did you get it?" Shikamaru chuckled. "Sunflowers are your favorite, right? I asked Sakura to get these for me. I know you would like them, because you made the arrangement yourself." He said as he handed her the bouquet. "They're for you."

"Shika…thank you." Ino said as she closed the door behind them, sniffing the flowers in her hand. As she closed the door, she didn't notice a certain someone leaning over the railing to the second floor, watching the two as they disappeared into Ino's apartment. "Well, I'll be." Choji chuckled as the door closed. "Maybe this really will work out…"

* * *

"You made all this yourself?" Shikamaru asked as Ino laid out plates on food on the table in front of him. "You really went all out. I hope this wasn't too much trouble…" Ino waved her hand. "No trouble at all. You know I like to cook, especially for my friends." Shikamaru nodded and waited for Ino to sit down before he served himself.

"I can't remember that last time I had a home cooked meal. Probably not since I moved out of my parent's place." Shikamaru said, taking a bite of his chicken. "Mmm. It's delicious, Ino. Best meal I've had in quite a while." Ino smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'll have to cook for you more often. Always eating out and eating packaged foods like you do can't be good for you."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Not like I can help it. If I could cook, then I would. But unfortunately, my cooking skills are about as good as Choji's will to not eat whatever's in front of him." Ino giggled. "Well, we'll have plenty left over. Feel free to take some home." Shikamsru smirked, taking another bite of chicken. "I might have to take you up on that offer."

The two of them ate, idly chatting about any topic that came up. Shikamaru couldn't remember the last time he had been with a girl this long and not thought it was troublesome. Each time Ino laughed at something he said, he wished he had a camera so he could take a picture of her expression and never stop looking at it.

As Ino picked up the dirty plates from the table and brought them to the sink, Shikamaru got up and followed her, wanting to at least do something for her. "I'll wash, you dry?" Ino asked as she handed him an old dishrag. Shikamaru gladly accepted the rag, and started drying off the dishes that Ino handed him.

"We're having dessert soon. It's almost finished." She said, sneaking a peek at the oven. "Dessert?" Shikamaru asked as he finished drying off a glass. "I hope you didn't make something too extravagant." Ino smirked. "Oh, I think you'll like what I made."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at her, but decided to wait it out and be surprised. If Ino made it, it was sure to be delicious. He watched her as she scrubbed off the pan she had used to cook the chicken. This girl that lived directly below him was pretty special.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." Shikamaru said, and laughed when Ino nearly dropped the pan. "Don't stay stuff like that!" Ino snapped, her face heating up. "It's embarrassing." She scrubbed the pan a little harder, refusing to look Shikamaru in the eye.

"Or what?" Shikamaru teased, finished drying the glass and bending down to try and see Ino's bright red face. Ino reached down and splashed some soapy water from the sink at him. "That." She smirked, not looking up at the shocked Shikamaru's face.

"Hey! Two can play at that game!" He laughed slashing a little water back at Ino. Soon, the two of them weren't washing the dishes anymore, and were instead splashing soapy water at the other. The sound of the oven dinging brought them out of their playful daze.

"That's your surprise ~" Ino sang, grabbing another towel to try and dry herself off. She moved over to the over, grabbing the oven mitt on her way, and once she opened the door, Shikamaru instantly knew what was inside. The smell totally gave it away. "You didn't…apple pie?" Apple pie was Shikamaru's weakness. Without fail, whenever he saw one in any bakery he entered, he bought it. And to have it fresh out of the oven? Shikamaru moved closer to get a good look at it.

Ino pulled out the pie and placed it on the counter, shielding Shikamaru from getting too close. "It's still hot, Shika. Wait just a few more minutes." Ino knew Shikamaru loved apple pie, so she didn't hesitate to make it for him tonight. "Ino…I don't know what to say." Shikamaru said. "This is way too much. You did too much tonight, Ino." Shikamaru was stopped when a finger was placed to his lips.

"Stop saying that. It's not true, Shika, and you know it. When you go on a date with someone, you want it to be special, right?" She smiled, her finger still on his lips, and took a step closer to him. "So, I wanted to make something you like." She finally took her finger off his lips.

Shikamaru was still dumbfounded. Never in his life had someone every done something like this for him. Cooked him an entire meal, and made his favorite dessert. In that moment, he had never felt like he owed anyone more than he owed Yamanaka Ino. Maybe this would be a good start on repaying her…

Shikamaru leaned down to the side of Ino's face and kissed her cheek ever so softly. It only lasted for a second before he pulled away, but Shikamaru knew Ino liked it from the silly look on her face. "Thank you, Ino."

Ino froze when Shikamaru leaned down, and blushed when she felt his lips on her cheek. Yes, she definitely liked that. She could tell by the way her heart started beating out of her chest and the way her mind went foggy. After a few moments, she finally came out of that trance. "I…um…pie?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Yes. Pie." He said, and moved towards said dessert sitting on the counter. Ino pulled out a pie cutter and a small plate, and cut a huge piece for Shikamaru. He couldn't even make it back to the table before he took a huge bite of the pie. He hummed, and felt his eyes roll back into his head in delight. "Oh my god…" Those were the only words that left his mouth as he leaned against the counter and took another bite.

"Good?" Ino chuckled as she heard Shikamaru's delightful noises as he tried her pie. _And that was the icing on the cake. _She thought to herself as she took a bite of her own slice. No way Shikamaru was leaving here tonight without craving more. She just hoped he would be craving more of her, and not her cooking.

* * *

Soon enough, the two of them finished their dessert and the dishes, and were standing near the doorway of Ino's apartment. "Thanks again for cooking, Ino. It was delicious. That pie…that was the best apple pie I have ever had." Ino smiled. "You're very welcome, Shika. I'm so glad you could come over, and you enjoyed it."

All in all, tonight didn't really feel like a date for Shikamaru. It felt more like a gathering. He had come to Ino's house for dinner in the past. There needed to be something that made tonight special. And, as Ino took a step closer, he knew exactly what that thing was.

Ino took a step closer to the Nara, and smiled when he didn't pull away. No way he wasn't going to kiss her. There was no way. She had slaved over the stove and made his favorite dessert. She smiled, and stepped up on her tiptoes so her face was level with his.

Shikamaru leaned his face a little closer too, leading her on. Soon their faces were merely centimeters apart, but Shikamaru reached back and turned the knob of the door behind him. "Thanks again for tonight, Ino. We should do it again soon." He smirked, and pulled away like he was going to leave.

Ino couldn't believe it. He was actually going to leave. When he pulled away, she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The nerve of Shikamaru. He was no better than Sasuke. "Nara Shikamaru, you are the biggest tease in all of Konoha. You're greedy, and stingy, and-"

When Shikamaru saw her cross her arms in a defensive stance, he made his move, quickly closing the space between them. He cut off Ino's ranting by pressing his lips ever so slightly against hers. The kiss only lasted for a few moments, but when Shikamaru pulled away, they were both breathless.

Ino finally felt those warm lips she had been longing for against her own. It came as a surprise, and just as she was registering the feel of the kiss, Shikamaru pulled away, making her pout. Shikamaru gave her a playful smirk. "Satisfied?" He asked.

Ino didn't even have to respond, and simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips back against his, really feeling the kiss this time. Shikamaru's hands came off the doorknob and wrapped around her waist, supporting her weight as she clung herself to him. Finally, Ino pulled away, looking into his eyes as she breathlessly said "you taste like apple pie."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and slowly set her back on the ground. "Gee, I wonder why." He stood there for another moment before looking at his watch. "I really should go…" He sighed, not wanting to leave the sight in front of him. "When can I see you again?"

"Is this you asking me on a second date, Shikamaru?"

"Call me Shika, and after a kiss like that, I would think it was necessary." He smirked, leaning down and kissing her one last time before turning the knob on the door. "What time does the shop close tomorrow?"

"6."

"See you at 6 then."

"Oh? Where are we going?"

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you. Goodnight."

And with that, Shikamaru scurried out the door, and back to his own apartment.

To say Ino had butterflies in her stomach was an understatement.


	7. Chapter 7- The Day After

Author's Note: Finally, right? Sorry for the huge delay! Things have been hectic with school. But, thank you all so much for reading my story, and to everyone who has left a sweet review! I can't thank you all enough 3. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! More to come soon!

* * *

Chapter 7- The Day After

The next day, Shikamaru woke up extra early, feeling quite energized. All of the excitement and surprise from last night with Ino had him in a good mood, and he got dressed and ate breakfast while humming a happy tune. Putting on his jacket and preparing for his day, he walked out of his apartment to be face to face with Choji.

"So? How did it go? It sure was quiet. You two didn't scream at each other. Did you have fun?" Choji immediately began throwing questions at Shikamaru, who sighed and pushed his friend aside, calling over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

"We did fine. Nothing special."

Oh, but how wrong that statement was. In reality, Shikamaru's heart was beating twice as fast as normal, but he would keep his same laid-back attitude, at least around his friends. He would most likely let himself loose around Ino.

Leaving Choji with his mouth wide open, Shikamaru started toward the Hokage's mansion, ready to get his morning over with and see a certain blonde again.

* * *

"Ino-chan, your bouquets are especially beautiful today~"

Ino turned to smile at the customer who had come to pick up some flowers for a centerpiece. "Oh, are they? Well, I suppose I'm in a better mood than ususal…" The customer giggled. "Anything special happen?"

Ino cut the stem of a rose and sniffed the pink flower softly before answering. "Not in particular~ just a good day, I suppose."

Ino wouldn't admit it to her customer, but her entire world was filled with sunshine and bright colors. Just the thought that she had kissed Shikamaru the night before, and was spending another night with him tonight, made her entire body shake with excitement. Finally, after all this time, both of them had admitted their feelings, and were doing something about them.

"Well, Ino-chan, I hope you keep up your upbeat day~" The customer said before walking back out the door with her centerpiece in hand. Ino sighed, just thinking of feeling the way she did for the rest of her life. She silently prayed that she would, as ditzy and out of it she was.

* * *

Soon, the door to the flower shop opened again, and Ino quickly turned to greet her new customer. "Welcome to the—"

Her heart skipped a beat when she laid eyes on the tall, dark ponytail bearing jounin before her. She took a deep breath before giving her snarky greeting. "You're early. It's 5:30. You planning on sitting around until I'm finished here?"

"Sure." Shikamaru replied. Tsunade hadn't had much for him, and he didn't have time to go all the way home and get back to the shop when it closed, so he decided to head straight there. Besides, he didn't mind watching Ino work. In fact, he was looking forward to it. "I'll sit in my usual seat and not bother you." As he walked closer, he noticed Ino watching his every move, not taking her eyes off of him. Oh yes, this would be fun.

As he walked behind the counter, he brushed his hand against Ino's bare arm, feeling her shiver from the contact. "Busy day?" He asked with as smile, and moved over to his usual stool, the smirk on his face growing as he watched the dazed Ino shake her head and move back to the flowers she had been trimming.

Damn that Shikamaru. He obviously had picked up on her ditziness and was taking advantage of her love sickness. She could still feel the sparks on her skin as she picked up a rose and cut off its long stem. "Not too bad. We had a few customers." She answered as calmly as possible, refusing to face the man behind her in fear of him teasing her any longer.

"That's good. I know you like it when it's quiet." Shikamaru nodded, examining some of the arrangements in the glass case in front of him.

"I do. But it's lonely. I haven't been all on my own here for a while." Ino replied. "Oh, are you trying to say you missed me, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, smiling yet again. Ino flinched. "Well…it's not that…I didn't mean…shut up." She said, blushing madly.

"Uh huh." Shikamaru chuckled, getting up from the stool and moving to the door. He turned the sign so that it read 'Closed' and moved back behind the counter. Ino noticed his movements and turned to him. "Hey. We still have fifteen minutes until we close. What if someone comes by?"

"They can come back tomorrow." Shikamaru replied, appearing from the back of the store with Ino's coat and bag. "Their flowers will still be here then. Come on." Shikamaru held Ino's coat open for her, and waited. Ino raised her eyebrow at him. She had to admit: she was curious as to what he was so anxious to do with her. Giving in, she walked toward him, dropping her scissors on the counter, and let him put her coat on her. She took her bag from him, and followed him out the door, locking the front door behind her.

"What's the hurry?" Ino asked as she put her key in her bag. Before she knew it, Shikamaru had taken her hand and was leading her away from the shop. "Hey—Shikamaru! Where are you taking me? Tell me!"

Shikamaru continued walking, not saying a word. "Just trust me." He said, slowing down a little once Ino had caught up. Ino looked down at their entwined hands. "Shikamaru…we're in public, you know."

"I know." Shikamaru replied, but instead of letting her hand go, he moved his fingers so they were positioned between hers, holding her hand tighter. Ino flushed, but didn't complain. Shikamaru's hand was big and felt rough, a big contrast between her petite, delicate ones. The warmth of his hand comforted her, and she squeezed back lightly, telling him she didn't mind.

* * *

The two of them walked on in comfortable silence, Ino inquiring about their destination every once in a while. She was met with silence and a smirk, so finally she gave up and followed Shikamaru's lead. He would never lead her somewhere unsafe…right?

Shikamaru led them on, soon arriving at the village's park. He walked them through the entrance, smiling when he realized they were just in time, maybe a little early for what he had in store.

"The park? This is where you were taking me?" Ino asked, adjusting her bag on her arm. "I've been to the park before, Shikamaru." She chuckled, but continued following him, hoping he wouldn't let go of her hand any time soon.

"I know you have. Just trust me." Shikamaru replied, and led them a little farther into the park, until the two of them were in front of a stand that sold ice cream. He turned to Ino and asked "what flavor do you want?"

"Ice cream?" Ino asked, her face scrunching up a little in disgust. Lately she had been on a bit of a health kick. She hadn't had ice cream in months, maybe even a year. "No thank you. It has too many calories. I don't need to eat any ice—"

"What flavor?" Shikamaru asked again adamantly. He knew Ino had always been on to order healthy things in restaurants, and never ate much at any meal. But this was a special exception that she needed to make. It wouldn't be the same without ice cream.

"But—." Ino started, and looked into Shikamaru's eyes. She had seen that look before. He wasn't budging. She sighed. Ice cream did sound good…

"Strawberry."

Shikamaru showed his contentment with a huge smile, and turned to the vendor to get the ice cream. He got a scoop of chocolate from himself, both of their scoops in a big cone. Ino smiled. "A cone too? I haven't had one since I was a kid…"

"I assumed so. Come on." Shikamaru once again started walking, both of the cones in his hand. "H-hey! Wait for me!" Ino called, hurrying after him, her hand suddenly feeling cold due to the lack of warmth Shikamaru's hand had given hers. She wondered just what the Nara was thinking. He obviously had this planned out pretty well.

Shikamaru approached a bench near a grove of trees, and turned around to Ino. "Okay. This is it." Ino looked around, looking for something special. She had expected fireworks, or a big band to be playing, from all the hurrying Shikamaru had done. But there was nothing. Just an empty bench.

"Okay. I don't get it. Am I missing something?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the bench and taking her ice cream from him. Shikamaru leaned back against the bench, getting comfortable. "You'll see. We're right on time." He looked straight ahead, starting to eat his cone.

Ino watched where he did, waiting for what he was planning, and started her ice cream. She hummed in delight from the creaminess. It really had been too long, and Ino had forgotten how much she loved ice cream. She couldn't stop herself, and soon she was eating the hand cone, having finished the strawberry ice cream.

"Slow down, speedy. You'll get a stomachache." Shikamaru laughed, scooting a little closer to her. Ino came back into reality, and realized just how fast she had finished her treat. "Oops. How did you know I would enjoy that so much? I'll have to run every morning for a week to work that off…" Ino complained, but stopped when she felt Shikamaru wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about that. Everyone deserves a treat now and then." He responded, scooting even closer, their legs almost touching. Ino froze for a second, and decided to take advantage of this moment. She leaned into Shikamaru's arm, and finished off her cone. After cleaning off her hands, she looked to the boy beside her, smiling at how close he was. "So. Did you bring me to the park just to fatten me up? We could have had ice cream at my place."

"True, but your place doesn't have that." Shikamaru pointed straight ahead, right where the sun was starting to sky was filled with an orange glow, and the huge floating ball was just over the horizon. In other words, it was a picture perfect sunset.

Ino's jaw dropped open as she took in the sight in front of her. Never in her life had she taken the time to actually watch the sun as it set. She was usually so busy, she never had time to take it in. Now here she was, having just finished her first ice cream in months, her body surrounded by the warmth that was Shikamaru, and her eyes dancing in delight over the perfect sunset. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this happy.

As soon as the sun was completely set, and the sky was now filled with a purple glow, the sign that night was coming, she took a deep breath, and turned to find Shikamaru's smiling face looking back at her, directly into her eyes. No words were said, but emotions were shared through their eye contact.

Ino searched those dark orbs and found that Shikamaru was feeling the same things she was. Happiness, joy, and admiration, to name a few of those emotions. Right in the center, she found a hint of something she could only describe in one word.

Love.

Before she knew it, Ino's eyes were closing and she was leaning farther into the warmth that Shikamaru radiated, and pressing her lips to his. Their hands now free after finishing their ice cream, they once again found the others, entwining together and squeezing gently.

Shikamaru met Ino halfway into the kiss, and gladly responded with one of his own. When their hands joined together, his other one found her face, and made sure she wouldn't pull away just yet. This kiss was different from the one last night, it was more passionate and full of the emotions they were both feeling. Shikamaru wished that kiss never had to end.

But the lack of air did finally cause the two to part, both of them grinning madly, their hands still pressed together. "So…" Shikamaru started, panting lightly and pressing his forehead to Ino's. "I take it…you liked your surprise?"

Ino smiled back, and squeezed his hand. "Does this answer your question?" She asked as she leaned forward again, placing one more kiss to Shikamaru's lips, this one quick and sweet, a simple peck.

Shikamaru beamed. "Yes. It does." He rubbed their noses together gently and pulled away, his arm falling back over Ino's shoulder. "Think we should head home now?" He asked, and chuckled when Ino didn't budge and leaned into his arm.

"Not yet. A little longer." She responded, snuggling into Shikamaru's warmth. "Hey." She stated again, looking up at him. "Shika. What does…this mean? For us?"

Shikamaru hummed. "That depends. What do you want this to mean?"

"I like this. I like it a lot." Ino stated.

"Me too."

"So…are we dating?"

"Are we?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"Do you?"

"Shika." Ino hit him lightly on the side. "Quit playing with me. I want to know how you feel. Tell me what's going through that brain of yours. You know I can never read it…"

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, I'm having a good time with you. I can't stop thinking about you. When we kissed just now…my heart was beating so fast. I think it's safe to say I like you, Ino. I like you a lot."

Ino beamed up at him. "Took the words right from my mouth. So, shouldn't we do something about this? Make it…official."

"Hmm." Shikamaru hummed, thinking. "Alright. I do like the idea of calling you my girlfriend."

Ino flushed. Just hearing Shikamaru say that was weird…a good weird. "And you're my boyfriend now, I guess?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Wait until we tell your parents." Ino groaned. "Don't remind me. Daddy won't go easy on you…"

The two of them sat there for a while longer, not saying much, and enjoying the other's company. "So, is this all you had in store for us, Shika?" Shikamaru nodded.

Ino smirked. "Then what should we do next?" She asked, looking up at him again.

"I have a pretty good idea." He responded, leaning toward her face again. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight, girlfriend." Ino smirked back, and sat up, leaning her own face closer. "Thanks for taking me out, boyfriend."

And without another word, the two of them were lost in the other's lips yet again.


End file.
